As is generally well known, keyboards, either generated on a touch screen in a virtual manner or provided by physical are used extensively with communication devices such as smart phones, pads, pagers, tablets and the like device as well as portable computers. To the best knowledge of Applicant all existing vertical and physical keyboards are oriented so that rows of keys are disposed parallel to one side of the device or are positioned in a left-to-right direction relative to a user of such device and/or keyboard. In other words, during use the left hand of the user is positioned at the left end of the keyboard while the right hand is positioned at the right hand of the keyboard. Furthermore, during use, the hands are angled toward the center of the keyboard and, therefore, the keys are engaged at an angle rather than straight on. Thus, in the existing keyboards, the fingers and hands typically must come from underneath, from towards the user's belly, or from the side, whereas the most comfortable position is instead leaving the arm and wrist in a straight line and in its comfortable position adjacent the torso, not out from the torso and not pressed against it as is needed to type on a keyboard directly parallel to the user or perpendicular the user.
The user of conventional keyboards cannot type with both hands and hold the keyboard securely, there are often periods of transition going between hands where it is not held securely at all.
In Portrait screen orientation, there is no good way for a standard keyboard to fill the screen with bigger keys if the keys are perpendicular and square with the bottom of the screen and the layout remains appearing like a known standard QWERTY keyboard.
The problem is more evident on smaller devices, such as phones and pagers, where thumbs are often the primary vehicles of engaging the keys. Due to the smaller size of the keyboard on these devices, typically the typing finger covers a large percentage of the keyboard, obscuring many/most of the keys and the location of the keys during typing effort.
Also, to the best knowledge of the Applicant, existing virtual type keyboards are provided in specific configurations and specific locations based on the coordinate system of the screen that they are disposed on.
Therefore, there is a need for improved virtual and/or physical keyboards that conforms to user's hand/finger and provides a more comfortable activation of the keys and wherein location of the virtual keyboards on the screen of the device can be modified by the user.